Am I Too Late?
by pinkribbons
Summary: Sakura is dating another man....Syaoran is still in love with her...Can Syaoran get Sakura to love him again....Or is he too late?


_Hello again! This is my first long-one-shot S+S fanfic! It is based on the season finale episode of ED! I do not own ED or CardCaptor Sakura, dakedo…I own Akai!! ^_^ Teehee, Anyways I hope you like my story, Ja ne! Oh and Review but NO FLAMES!! ^_^_

****

****

**Am I Too Late?**

"I told you, I saw him go in there and get one" At the moment Li Syaoran was telling Eriol, his long time friend, that his enemy he despised bought an engagement ring for his secret love.

Who was the enemy? Why it was simple. His name was Akai. 

Who was the secret love? Well, that is even more simple, his long time friend, his best friend for years, but recently fell in love with, well not recently, a long time….her name was Kinomoto Sakura. One time, he heard Sakura loved him as well but since Syaoran waited so long thinking he was king…Sakura grew over him and fell in love with Kuroto Akai. Now Syaoran was too shy to admit his feelings to her and knew he never had a chance.

"Well let's go ask the jewel clerk if he sold Akai one" Eriol pointed straight to the jewelery store "Diamonds Galore."

"Alright" Syaoran walked towards the store and walked in. He stepped up to the man and looked right into his old gray friendly eyes.

"Did you sell a man a ring just recently?" Syaoran inquired making the clerk nervous.

"Well, um, that man there is buying one ri-"

"No, no, the last person…." Syaoran trailed until Eriol said….

"Did you sell a ring to a man named Kuroto Akai?" The clerk began to think as Eriol said the question. He nodded his head and gave him the answer.

"Yes, he did, a very beautiful one indeed, looked like he was going to give it to someone special" The clerk pushed his glasses up. 

Syaoran looked at Eriol.

Eriol looked at Syaoran.

They nodded to each other….

And left the store.

"Syaoran you are not going to try and break them up are you?" Eriol walked fast along with him. Syaoran was walking his mad-depressed kind of walk. His eyes were glued to the sidewalk saying 'I just had the worse thing happen to me so please go away' Eriol ignored it and kept on asking questions until they bumped into two people.

"Ah! Sakura, Kuroto, how are you two!?" Eriol smiled to them both and nudged Syaoran to do the same.

"Hi Sakura…..Kuroto" He half whispered fiercely.

"Hey Syaoran, Eriol!" She smiled to them both while hanging onto Akai's arm.

"Eriol….." His eyes peered over to the young amber-haired man… "Li"

"Well, we should go, shouldn't we Sakura-chan?" Akai grabbed her arm more tightly which made Syaoran want to punch him until he was no longer living. 

"Ja ne you two" Sakura bid good bye and left with Akai leaving the two men, one with glasses, and one with a tan behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Syaoran, I thought you told me you and Sakura were only friends…" Eriol looked at him as if his mother had just died right in front of his eyes.

"Yeah that's all we are, just friends" Syaoran smiled sadly, turned the other way, and went back to his apartment.

"Come on Eriol"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Umm, Sakura-chan…" Akai asked as they walked along the school grounds. Akai was the jerk principal and Sakura was an English teacher who was the only one who thought of Akai as being nice and caring.

"Yes, hon?" 

"Would you like to go with me to a restaurant tonight?" Akai requested.

"Where?"

"The Golden Palace" Now she heard that was the best restaurant, the most expensive in the little town of Tomoeda, what was Akai planning?

"Special occasion?" Sakura asked.

"Yes"

"Good or bad?"

"Very good"

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you"

"Meanie" She socked him playfully in the arm until two men came up to them.

"Hi Sakura, Kuroto, yet again" Eriol greeted both of them while Syaoran was stranded behind him.

"Hi" They both greeted in response.

"Hi Syaoran…" Sakura looked at him strangely. What has gotten into him? Now, little Sakura, dense she was, was dense no more….she was very good on the uptake so nothing could fool her anymore.

"Well we have to go" Syaoran said and they both bid good bye 'cept for Syaoran and Akai of course. 

_'I wonder what is wrong with him, well I better tell Tomoyo about it' Sakura made a mental note to herself._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran was walking down the street to reach the local bar for a drink or two. That was until he saw Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" He ran up to his other best friend.

"Hi Syaoran, is something the matter?" Now Tomoyo was also Sakura's long time best best friend and she tells Tomoyo anything and Tomoyo, usually, will tell Syaoran.

"Did you hear about anything happening with Akai and Sakura?" Tomoyo was the only one, besides Eriol who kept it a secret from him that he knew, that Syaoran loved Sakura.

"Sakura-chan told me that she was going to this restaurant with him and it was something really important" Syaoran's eyes went deer wide.

"Where?"

"The Golden Palace"

"Th-th-the Go-go-go-Golden Palace!?" Syaoran gasped.

"Why-why-why-t-t-that's like the most expensive and nicest restaurant in the town!!!!" Syaoran screamed in rage to dear Tomoyo who had to shut her ears from the ear-splitting scream.

"D-d-d-do you think he would actually ask her?" Syaoran looked ahead.

"I don't know, but I have to go Syaoran-kun, ja" Tomoyo left him alone there in wonder. Syaoran walked into the bar and sat at one of the stools. He ordered his beer and started to drink until he spit it out from seeing Akai walking in…….alone.

"Hello Kuroto" Syaoran glared as he greeted him.

"Hello, may I sit with you?" Akai pointed to the bar stool next to his, Syaoran looked away and nodded.

"Well," Akai took a sip of his cold beer. "Sakura is doing well, oh ho, very well" He smiled dreamily.

"Uhh, yeah" Syaoran sweat-dropped.

*~After an hour and Akai having ten more drinks*~

"Well we better go eh, Syaoran?" Akai walked up drowsily slipping over ever bump and bumping in to every chair.

Syaoran walked him to the door and offered him a ride so Sakura wouldn't have to know.

"You know Syaoran, even though Sakura is great in bed." Syaoran glared hard at him when he said that. He swore he could have shot him but he kept silent to hear the rest.

"I really do love her" Akai looked at the sky. Syaoran didn't say a word, just put him the car and drove him home. He decided not to tell Sakura because he didn't want to lose his friendship with her. He just wanted to see her happy, even if well if was not with him…or so he thought he just wanted to see her happy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a few hours….Somehow Akai sobered up.  He left to go and pick up Sakura for dinner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran and Eriol were working on the set for the festival talent show. Yes, the festival was tomorrow and Syaoran really wanted to tell Sakura by then even with Akai there or not.

"I bet he is on his knees proposing to her right now" Syaoran jabbed the nail in harder with his hammer.

"You mean on his_ knee" Eriol corrected and winced when he felt himself get a punch from Syaoran in the arm._

"Baka" He muttered to himself.

"You know, Syaoran, it wouldn't hurt to see what they were doing…" Eriol suggested.

"Hmm, yeah, let's go" Syaoran set down his tools and dragged Eriol along with him to the most expensive restaurant in Tomoeda.

They reached the restaurant and saw the two sitting at the table together. They went up to the window to where they were.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So are we going to talk about this surprise you were going to give me?" Sakura smiled to him as she took a small sip of her white wine.

"After dessert my love" Akai smiled to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok, you distract as I go in" 

"Right" Eriol took out his cell phone and dialed a certain number.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Ring ring…_

"Oh, my phone, just a second, hon" He went up and left to receive his call.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello, this is Leon Ferguson…" Eriol said in a voice that no one could recognize.

"I am one of the parent's of one of your students" Eriol motioned Syaoran to go inside. Syaoran did as intended.

"Yes, uh Leon Ferguson Jr." Eriol chuckled inside to himself. _'This man is so gullible.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was happily eating her dinner until she felt someone in front of her. She thought it was Akai…

"Oh don't worry about the call" 

"Don't worry I'm not" Syaoran smiled to her.

"Syaoran…."

"Sakura I have to tell you something" Syaoran frowned and looked her in the eyes.

"What is it?" Sakura watched him thinking it was something like one of his family members died.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" He kept on stuttering until something came out.

"I think that the Chinese chicken is good" he blurted out.

"What?" Sakura looked at him strangely, she knew that this was not what he was going to say to her.

"I-uh" _'Shit…I just said the stupidest thing in the world…what am I going to do?!'_

"Syaoran" Akai left his phone call of the exasperated parent. He managed to hang up on him which Eriol had not intended. He would have to say a million sorrys later.

"Uh, I just was going to the bathroom here when I saw Sakura, now you two enjoy dinner" He stuttered and smiled to them both, then left.

Sakura looked at Akai strangely and Akai asked what he was really doing here.

"I really don't know, he has been scaring me lately…." Sakura trailed off worried for her friend.

"Sakura, do you and Syaoran still have a relationship like you did way back?" Akai eyed her, asking her a strange question, Sakura became hesitant.

"To tell the truth, yes, we always will, Syaoran and I have a strange best friend relationship with each other, but that is all we will ever be, best friends" Sakura smiled to him and took his hand.

"It is you that I love" Sakura told him with a smile. Deep inside she thought this wasn't right. _'What is wrong with me!?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What happened Eriol, my cover was blown in there, as you probably saw!" Syaoran burst in his face with anger. He looked like a red balloon being ready to be popped.

"Well, while I was talking to him, I couldn't find anything to talk about, so he just said he didn't care and hung up" Eriol looked at him with sadness, Syaoran apologized, strangely enough and said they should get back to work on the set for the festival.

"Yeah, let's go, we'll see what happens tomorrow" Eriol and Syaoran left to work for the rest of the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She is probably engaged right now to…..Akai" Syaoran and Eriol were working on the set and right now Syaoran was hitting the nail instead of tapping the nail into the piece of wood.

"What does she see in him anyway? He has black hair and he is so pale…." Syaoran glared at the ground.

"His eyes, they are a beautiful aqua blue though" Tomoyo noted to them, Sakura had told her that and she had to agree that they were.

It was true though. Akai wasn't bad looking. He had aqua marine eyes, the color of the sea. Very pale, but almost, a delicate pale, fragile to touch. He was tall and slender and nice muscles too. He had slick black hair that went with his face perfectly. You could say he wasn't really handsome like Syaoran but he wasn't ugly either.

"Syaoran, do you not have any faith in Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with sad amethyst eyes.

Eriol looked back at her and nodded with agreement. Even though Tomoyo and Eriol didn't see each other much and you couldn't see the definite relationship, they were married to each other. Happily married, actually.

"No it's ju-"

"Hi guys!" Sakura came up and greeted them…without Akai. She had her hands in her coat pockets so Syaoran couldn't see if she had a ring on her finger or not.

Syaoran turned around and went back to working. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Syaoran, can I talk to you for a second, alone, please?" Sakura pleaded with him.

"Me talk? Sure, yeah let's talk over here" Syaoran led her to the other side of the set away from Eriol and Tomoyo.

"What has gotten into you lately, you have been acting really strange" Sakura looked him straight in the eyes saying 'I want an answer' and surely they looked determined enough to get him to give in into her small pleads.

"Me? Strange? No, no" Syaoran stuttered and looked down at the green grass below. It rained a day ago…..the day….that…that…he shook his head…..he didn't want to remember it.

She waved in front of his face to get his attention and when she was putting her hand back in her pocket, Syaoran stretched his eyes to see if she was wearing a ring or not.

He was about to tell her until….

"It's me, Syaoran" She put her hands on her chest.

Syaoran saw….no rings…..at all…..he sighed inside and smiled to her.

"Nothing's wrong, is that what you wanted to talk about?" Sakura looked at him, she could tell he was lying but decided to let it go for now and tell him the news…..the first person she would tell.

"Well at dinner last night, Akai asked me to spend the summer with him when break started, actually we will be leaving tonight at about ten" Sakura saw his expression change from solemn to shock….it was his eyes she noticed most.

"Oh, really? That's great, hope you two h-h-have have a great time" Syaoran smiled to her. One of those fake smiles that he gives her when he is lying. She eyed him. She knew this trick.

"Well, I need to go back to work" Syaoran ran before she could say anything. Sakura stood there in shock. _'What is wrong with him!?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So how did it go?" Tomoyo asked him as she hugged Eriol's side. They were taking a break from the hard work. Tomoyo made sandwiches for everyone to eat.

"Well, Sakura isn't engaged, but she is going to spend the summer with Kuroto" Syaoran looked down. Now he had no chance.

"Syaoran you waited so long, tell her at the festival tonight, and don't worry leave it to me" Tomoyo winked to him. Syaoran didn't know what she was going to do but it must help him a little.

"Well, I am going to go back, Eriol can you do the rest?" Eriol nodded to him.

"Ja" Then Syaoran left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran was walking down the sidewalk with his head down until he heard a voice. He cringed….._Him….._

"Li!" Akai pinned him up against a brick wall.

"What do you want, Kuroto?" Syaoran eyed the Japanese man in front of him.

"I talked to the man at the diamond store, he said you were there seeing if I bought anything, was that you!?" Akai glared at him straight into his eyes.

Syaoran nodded dumbly. He wanted to hurt Akai, he easily could…but Sakura…..

"Why?! Stop getting into my business, I know you want Sakura but you let her go, she's mine!" Akai pushed him in farther, Syaoran didn't even flinch.

"Li, let me say something, Sakura loved you but you never loved her back, but since she is gone you want her back, Li, if you want something and you can have it, you should take it and not take it for granted!" Akai yelled at him. Syaoran's head went down.

"Now stop getting into my business or I will personally make Sakura stay away from you myself!" Akai kicked his leg then walked off.

Syaoran just stood there. Knowing what Akai said was true…he had her a while ago…right in his grasp…but no, he took advantage of it, now she was gone….

"I am a fool" Then Syaoran cried all the way home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night Syaoran met with his buddies….Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura…..except for Akai who was there because of Sakura. They were all ready for the beautiful festival of lights ahead of them.

Akai and Sakura were hugging each other, as were Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran looked away disgustedly.

They stayed there for a few hours until Tomoyo's plan was put into motion.

"Mmm, let's go on that ride!" Tomoyo pointed the big circular moving sphere.

"The ferris wheel?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, and I will go with Eriol, and you Syaoran will go with Sakura" Syaoran blushed while Sakura asked Akai if she could. He nodded his approval and said he would wait for them to return.

They all boarded the ferris wheel and it started to move.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Isn't it a beautiful night, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked him as she leaned on his chest looking at the stars.

"Yes, it is, but you are more beautiful" Eriol smiled down at her.

Tomoyo blushed and kissed him on the lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Great night, ne, Syaoran?"

"Hai, lovely" All the while Syaoran was looking at Sakura.

Soon both the couples felt a thump. The ferris wheel had stopped. What happened?

"Oh, the ferris wheel stopped!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah, it will be moving soon" Syaoran comforted her. Syaoran knew he should ask her the question but then another question came into his mind.

"We're still friends right?" Syaoran looked at Sakura in the eyes. 

"Yes of course we are" Sakura smiled to him in response.

"Good" Then the ferris wheel started to move once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We'll miss you!" Tomoyo hugged her friend.

"Yeah!" Eriol hugged her too.

"Thanks! Bye guys!" Sakura, Syaoran, and Akai all waved good bye.

"Well, I will pick you up at ten?" Akai asked her.

"Yes, bye!" Akai kissed her on the cheek then left.

Silence fell among the two until Syaoran spoke up.

"I hope you have fun and I'll miss you" Syaoran's eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Don't make me cry now…" Sakura looked down wiping her eyes.

"I'll…I'll miss you too" Sakura smiled to him. Syaoran hugged her and she hugged back.

"Well you better get packed, ne?" Sakura nodded.

"Bye, Syaoran"

"Bye" Then Sakura left, leaving Syaoran alone…he nodded to himself in agreement then left.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura was packing until she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open" The figure walked in.

"I'll be done in just a second" She told the person.

"It's okay, I can wait" Sakura turned around and faced a man of not Japanese descent…but Chinese descent.

"Syaoran….what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him.

"I came to help you pack and to give you a little something" He held out a stuffed duck to her that looked like he had won.

"Thanks" Sakura took the stuffed duck and hugged it.

"I wanted you to remember me on your trip" Syaoran smiled to her as he picked up some of her clothes and put them in the suitcase.

"Don't worry I will always be thinking of you when I look at it" She smiled to him as she heard a car honk.

"That must be Akai" She looked out the window. The car door slammed shut and you could hear foot steps walking towards the door.

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran was hesitant but he knew he had to do it. He gathered up all his courage and……………….

Kissed her.

Like he never did before.

_Knock Knock…._

They both stopped and looked at each other. The person kept knocking on the door.

After a few moments of silence Sakura said something….

"It's open" The person opened the door and it happened to be Akai.

"Hello, Sakura, Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Akai asked him with suspicion in his voice.

"I just came to give Sakura a going away present" Sakura showed him the duck.

"Well I should go, bye Sakura, Kuroto, have fun" Syaoran smiled to them both and left.

After he left….Sakura discovered something…

She smiled to herself.

She would have to wait until September to tell him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Owari*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
